


CRUSHES

by kidslix



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Human, Awkward Alec Lightwood, Hospitals, M/M, Meet-Cute, Misunderstandings, Pining, Pregnant Isabelle Lightwood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-22
Updated: 2020-11-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 07:29:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27669568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kidslix/pseuds/kidslix
Summary: Magnus delivers babies for a living. He is really good at his job and he loves it. That is until a certain dark-haired man steps in the hospital with his wife screaming about her water breaking. He definitely didn’t get a crush on a married man. Definitely.
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, Simon Lewis/Isabelle Lightwood
Comments: 6
Kudos: 131





	1. CHAPTER ONE

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone! I just wanted to make a little statement: English is not my native language, so if you see any mistakes, please let me know so I can fix it.  
> That being said I also wanted to let it be known that this is my second story posted and therefore I'm still not able to tag my works properly.  
> Also, I'm no midwife, so I actually have no idea how it works in reality, but I did some research and found some material online on which I based the things I say in these chapters, please if you think whatever is said is incorrect let me know!  
> If you took some time to read this note I thank you and wish you to enjoy the read! ^.^

Magnus Bane had wanted to become a midwife ever since he had watched a documentary on their roles on television at the age of twelve. He had given his all to studying and had succeeded, becoming a midwife just after finishing college and now, at the age of 30, after five years of university and seven years of practice, he was the happiest he had ever been (aside from the fact that he still hadn't found his significant other).

"From what I can see, you will be able to leave the hospital even tomorrow, because you didn't tear during the birth.", said Magnus removing his latex gloves and standing up from his position between the woman's legs, "As long as you get the thumbs up from the pediatrician, we'll be able to provide a document stating your baby and yours good condition and, consequently, your discharge paper."

"Thank you so much for your work doctor, it was a pleasure meeting you", came from the woman on the hospital bed, cradling her baby close to her chest.

"Oh that was nothing dear, I think your delivery was very easy and successful, I once had to help deliver a woman who was having triplets, it took us seven hours of delivery for a total of thirty seven hours of labor with half the time spent trying to calm the woman down, seeing as her husband had fainted the moment we took them to the delivery room", Magnus was smiling from ear to ear as he recalled the time it took them to make the man come back to his senses.

"Then I think myself lucky, aren't I, love?" asked the woman putting one of her hands on top of one of the man sitting next to her. The man smiled a very bright smile and tightened his grip on the hand he was holding while nodding his head in agreement.

Magnus stayed long enough for the pediatrician to appear on the door and start controlling the health of the baby, then closed the door behind himself and walked down the corridor for the elevator. Once inside he pressed the button for the floor his office was placed on and waited to arrive to his destination.

The elevator went up once and its doors opened, letting other people inside. One of them was a very tall and very attractive young man, not much younger than the doctor himself, wearing a very run-down sweater and an even more worn-out pair of jeans. The doctor didn't take notice of his presence, too caught up by the article he was reading on his phone, but the stranger did, in fact, notice the handsome man in purple scrubs.

His eyes travelled from the top of his stylish hair (" _how can a doctor have such stylish hair even after hours on shift?_ " was what went running in the man's head) to the beautiful caramel colour of his skin. He slightly noticed almond shaped eyes while he went and settled on the other end of the elevator, letting the other three people take place in between them.

As the elevator closed its doors and ascended another floor Magnus put his phone away and, when the doors opened another time, he exited the space and made its way to the door of his office, being followed by the unknown man of the elevator. He didn't take notice of the other until he was in front of his door and was opening it, letting his eyes scan the area he had just passed and seeing a mop of dark hair vanishing behind the door of one of the other midwives.

Magnus passed the threshold and closed the door behind himself, completely unaware of having just entered the mind of the man he met on the elevator and having taken permanent residence there.

Every single time the other man would come to the hospital for the checkups, he would run into the handsome doctor he had seen on the elevator but he was never to be recognised back, or even to be looked at, because he would run away the moment his eyes landed on the other.


	2. CHAPTER TWO

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so, here's the second chapter as I promised. I've already said what I wanted to say in the previous chapter, so I will let you go directly to the reading now, hope you enjoy it!

Magnus had been on a twelve-hour shift for the last three days, and the too much work was starting to take a toll on his liveliness. He was always happy to work extra hours, so obviously he had decided to be put on the call list for whenever a midwife wasn't able to go to work and the night before he had to substitute a colleague who had gotten sick, for a total of twenty four hours on shift. He really needed some rest.

The door to his office opened and he was brought back from his slight slumber by a head showing up in the crack, it belonged to a very well known, and almost as well loved, woman.

"Magnus are you still here?", came from the woman.

"Oh my, yes Cat, I'm still here, I was just checking my emails before being off for the day, did you need anything?", Magnus answered, pretending he wasn't falling asleep just seconds before.

"No, I just wanted to see if you had already gone home. I had to know you wouldn't have left without having perfectly put everything away, even if the last time we saw each other was twelve hours ago and I was leaving for the ending of my shift.", Catarina replied, not really reprimanding Magnus as she was the first one to overwork herself.

Magnus just smiled to her friend, knowing full well that she was just making sure he was aware that he had been working for a whole day.

Magnus turned off his computer and stood up, grabbing his jacket and his things while joining Catarina at the door.

"How about you accompany me to the door and we discuss about what to do in the weekend?", proposed Magnus, offering his arm for Catarina to take.

Catarina did and together they went to the elevator and down to the main doors of the hospital, making plans for the following day.

Magnus left his friend with a kiss on her cheek and went straight to his car, obviously not taking notice of the very pregnant lady sitting in the car right next to his or of the person accompanying her. The same couldn't be said of the young man watching him from within the vehicle, his eyes almost out of his sockets as he watched the purple-scrubs clad man approaching his way.

The woman sitting beside him was watching him intently, switching every now and then to watch the person who had caught his undivided attention. She watched as the other man got into the car next to theirs and proceeded to exit the parking lot, then she quickly went back to looking at her companion, seeing his eyes following the car until the very moment it took off and was not visible anymore.

"Alec what the hell?", came from her, shocking the man into the present and making him flush a deep red colour along his cheeks at being caught watching so intensely a man.

"I-I don't know what you mean", was Alec's reply, lowering his gaze to his hands still clutching the steering wheel. He let it go and, instead, joined them in his lap, trying his all to be as calm as he could.

"I mean why the hell were you watching that man in that way? You were creeping me out, it seemed like you were just about to exit the car and jump him", she said, explaining her point. She actually had a really good guess on the reason why Alec was so concentrated on the other man, and it may have had something to do with the good looks he was portraying.

Alec spluttered as he tried to explain that those were absolutely not his intentions.

"Then what were your intentions? To exit the car and kiss him?" asked the woman, raising her eyebrows suggestively, already knowing the answer.

"Izzy! I swear that wasn't my intention! I just noticed him two months ago when we came for your checkup with Dr Loss and he was standing in the elevator. He didn't even look at me nor acknowledged my presence, he kept looking at his phone the entire time, even when we exited on the same floor he didn't turn around or anything", Alec said, his voice just a whisper at the end of the sentence, feeling self-aware at not being noticed.

"Have you maybe tried, I don't know, talking to him?", Izzy retorted, sounding like it was the only sensible option, and at the face her companion made, she knew that he hadn't tried, so she added, "I think the next time you see him you should go for it and introduce yourself, perhaps you will be able to get a date."

"I tried talking to him, every single time we come to the hospital I see him walking down the corridor in the opposite direction, or by the coffee machine, or just about to walk in his office, and every single time I chicken out. I can't do it.", Alec didn't mention that he was almost certain that the man had a partner, because all the times he had seen him, apart from the first time, he had been in the company of another man, sometimes with other people, always in close proximity to each other, talking animatedly and smiling a lot (this is true only for the attractive man, the interlocutor never smiled).

So maybe Alec had paid a little attention to the other man. Okay, it was _a lot_ of attention, but he felt really drawn to the other and he felt like destiny wanted them to meet because all the three past times he had accompanied Izzy to the hospital he had seen him one way or the other. He had also decided to talk to him the second time he saw him, hadn't it been for the other three people crowding around the doctor and making it impossible for him to get closer to the person he was interested in and not get the attention of all the other people too. So he stayed a little distance away and just watched as the doctor seemed to be completely relaxed talking to his colleagues, and that was when he noticed the grumpy man standing right beside the male he was interested in. But it wasn't until the third time he saw the man, on the same day the second sighting happened, that he realised that maybe the two were together.

That was when he decided that he couldn't introduce himself and get rejected, so every other time he saw the beautiful man, being twice excluding the one that just happened, he made a complete about-face and waited for the other to have gone away before finally doing whatever thing he was supposed to be doing.

"Oh Alec, you just have to have a little more confidence. You are very handsome, tall, funny and caring, why wouldn't he be interested in you?", Izzy knew that that was the problem there, Alec had never been in a serious relationship because he was always too afraid of confessing his attraction to the other person, and she didn't want this to happened again.

"I don't want to talk about this anymore. It's getting late, we should get going.", Alec responded, opening the car door on his side and then helping Izzy out. She got the memo and didn't bring the subject up again, but in her head she started thinking about talking to the other man the next time they went to the hospital.


	3. CHAPTER THREE

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And here it is: the third and final chapter! Enjoy!

Magnus felt lucky, that month he had been on shift way less than the month before, and he was finally able to get more sleep. He still was on call duty in the case of an emergency, so when his phone ringed in the middle of the night he answered in matters of seconds, already getting himself out of bed.

“Yes?”, was his answer, without even checking the caller ID.

“Magnus, love, I know you were sleeping,”, came from a raspy voice, which was interrupted by a cough, “I’m so sorry, but I’ve caught the flu, so I won’t be able to go to work today.”

“Cat it’s okay, I can cover your shift, you just have to worry about getting better”, Magnus said, as he passed a hand over his eyes, trying to get himself to fully wake up.

“I know, but right now I should be on my way to the hospital because one of my patients has just had her water broken and she called me on a frenzy about what to do, and I can’t go there because I’m sick, so I told her and she had an appointment scheduled for next week to have an induction because she passed her fortieth week…”

“Calm down dear, I got it, I’m getting out of bed right now, I’ll be at the hospital in fifteen minutes and I’ll check her, don’t worry about it, just go to bed and relax, I’ll keep you updated”, Magnus interrupted his friend, already making his way to his closet to get out his work uniform.

“Oh my God, thank you so much Mags, I don’t know what I would’ve done without you”, Cat let out a sigh of relief as she relaxed.

“Don’t even say it, you’ve done the same countless of other times”, at this point Magnus had slipped off his pajama pants and worn his uniform pants, “Now I have to hang up if I want to be there before she arrives.”

They said their goodbyes (with Catarina offering to send him the details by message) and Magnus started preparing himself. He wouldn’t be able to have a shower, but that wasn’t important right now, he had to get to work the quickest he could.

In that moment, Alec was hurrying around his sister’s apartment, trying to get everything they would need while at the hospital.

“Alec, what the hell are you doing?”, Izzy said as she came out of the bathroom.

“I’m trying to think about what we’ll need while at the hospital”, he responded, while running from the kitchen to his room, just a couple of seconds later he was out of there with a bag full of things, he raised his hand, showing her a candle, “Do you want me to bring a candle? I don’t know if you’d like the smell, I know you don’t particularly like cinnamon, but I couldn’t find the vanilla one, so we’ll have to do with this one.”

He seemed crazed in his siter’s eyes, with his dark black hair in all directions, his blue eyes really wide with circles under them due to the little sleep he had had that night, he was also wearing a t-shirt in the wrong way and his sweatpants had a stain on them.

“I don’t fucking care about candles, I wouldn’t even be able to smell it while I’m putting all my energy into pushing the little guy out of my body”, was her hurried and agitated answer, her eyebrows knitting together as she took a seat on the sofa, putting socks on her feet.

“I don’t know, I thought maybe… it doesn’t matter, I have to find something for the baby to wear and also, how long do you think it will get for Simon to get here? Because I don’t want to be in the room while the baby is born, that would be too much”, Alec said as he went back to his room to deposit the candle in its original place.

“He should be here in a couple of hours, it was really a stoke of luck that he was already getting back when I called to inform him, so he’ll be able to witness our little guy being born.”, Izzy said while putting on her shoes, “Also, you don’t have to get anything for the baby, I’ve had a hospital bag ready for the last couple of weeks, just in case.”

Alec stilled his movements and looked at his siter, “You have a hospital bag?”, he asked, looking confused.

“Yeah, I’m really organized, you know.”, Izzy chuckled as she patted the bag right beside her. Then her chuckle was cut off by a pained moan, her contractions beginning again.

Alec hurried at his sister’s side, but she waived him off and resisted until it was over, than she sat back up and breathed in and out, bringing her attention back to her brother.

Alec suddenly let out a nervous laugh and collapsed on an armchair beside him, “I thought I would have to pack everything you need for the hospital and I was totally panicking, how should I know what a woman needs with her to go and give birth?”

“Exactly, that’s why I already had it under control. You should also change, you’ve put the shirt on the wrong way and your sweats are stained”, she said.

“I don’t have time, we have to get to the hospital as soon as possible. You just had a contraction!”, Alec responded, getting back up and making his way to Izzy to help her get to her feet.

“We _have_ time, you go get changed and I wait here.”, Izzy insisted, rubbing her hand over her belly.

And that’s how, ten minutes later, they were in the car getting ready to drive to the hospital.

Meanwhile, Magnus was already at the hospital, had out everything away and had read the messages Catarina had sent him regarding his new patient. He slid his glasses up on his nose and went to the nurses’ office at the entrance to keep an eye out for the arriving patient.

He was finishing chatting with one if the nurses, Raphael, one of his friends at the hospital, when he heard the distinct sound of feet hurrying toward their direction.

He turned just in time to see a beautiful black haired man, as tall as a tree with very blue and piercing eyes getting into the room. His jaw slackened and he found himself almost drooling in front of the unreal beauty in front of him. He had just thought about going and introducing himself (the arriving patient be damned, this god in front of him had become priority number one on his list), when he noticed the woman at his side, hands on her very pregnant belly and an expression of pain on her face.

When her face relaxed slightly, she started towards the nurses and screamed, “My water broke forty five minutes ago! I’ve had contractions for the past three hours and I have to see the midwife!”

The man accompanying her hurried to her side and put a hand on her arm, “Izzy don’t scream”, were his first words spoken that Magnus was able to hear.

Magnus also noticed that the woman had a wedding ring on her finger and his sudden desire for the man quietened, _It’s obvious he had a wife, why wouldn’t he with those looks_ , he thought as he gave himself a second to calm down. Then he started forward and spoke to the woman.

“Isabelle Lightwood? I’m Magnus Bane, I’ll be your midwife because Catarina Loss, your scheduled midwife, is sick.”

The two turned to him and Magnus could see the woman side-glance at the man beside her, so he followed her gaze and found those blue eyes twice the size they were before.

“Yes, I’m Isabelle, Catarina told be about her absence and that you would substitute her, I’m glad to meet you”, came from Isabelle as she extended her hand.

Magnus gripped it tight, shacking it, than he went to shake the man’s one and finally his eyes went back into focus and shook his extended hand saying, “Alec.”

“I will take Isabelle to her room, why don’t you fill in the modules, Alec?”, Magnus stated, offering his arm for Isabelle to take.

“I like that idea”, came from the woman as she gripped his arm and waved at the man while turning the corner.

That was how Magnus spent the next three hours, checking Isabelle and gushing over Alec as he came into the room.

He checked Isabelle’s module to see if there was anything new and then he left the two alone.

In the meantime Alec was skipping through the room, his mind too loud to stay seated.

“You know his name now”, Isabelle said as she laid down.

“Yes”, he responded as his walking continued. They had already talked about it in the last three hours (between the moments of pain through which Isabelle couldn’t talk) and he still couldn’t calm himself down.

He had finally spoken to the man, he knew his name, he had _touched_ him. But still, he didn’t know if the other was single. He really didn’t want to be rejected, but he also didn’t want to miss a so good chance. He was still running over these thoughts when the door opened and inside came the beautiful doctor, his expression confused.

“There’s a man at the entrance claiming to be your husband. His name is Simon Lewis”, he stated.

“Fucking finally”, said Isabelle, relaxing as her husband had arrived.

“Should I let him in?”, Magnus asked, looking between Alec and Izzy.

“Oh yes, I really don’t want to be here for the birth”, Alec answered, settling onto the chair at the side of the bed.

“If he comes inside I’m afraid you’ll have to exit, only one person is allowed to be present”, the doctor continued, still confused out of his mind.

Alec stood up, said, “Sure”, gave a kiss on the top of Izzy’s head, and headed for the door.

Magnus went out too, and the two walked together to the entrance, where there was no one aside from Simon, nervously glancing at the clock.

“Oh my God Alec, it’s good seeing you, thank you for taking care of Izzy!”, he said, as the two approached.

“No problem Si, now go inside and take care of her for me, please.”, Alec recounted, hugging his brother-in-law.

Simon nodded, shook Magnus’ hand, and hurried down the corridor.

Magnus turned to Alec, his confusion still evident in his expression.

“What’s the problem?”, asked Alec, suddenly nervous to be alone with the very man he had been crushing on for the past three months.

“It’s just… I don’t understand. I thought you were her husband?”, Magnus stated, his sentence seeming more like a question.

Alec’s jaw fell and he stared wide eyed at the other, “Husband? To Izzy? Oh my God no!”, he shouted, his voice rising one octave. He realized he hadn’t told Magnus that he was Isabelle’s brother when he introduced himself and he wanted to punch himself in the face, “We are siblings! She’s married to Simon, while I’m gay and still in search.”

Alec wanted to punch himself even more as the last sentence left his mouth. He closed his eyes in an attempt at controlling his thundering emotions and, when he opened his eyes again, he saw that Magnus’ eyes had softened, his face lit up by a smile.

“Well, I’m glad to hear that, because I wanted to ask you out since I saw you, but then I thought you were married, and I couldn’t be a home wrecker.”, Magnus calmly stated.

Alec’s eyes widened again, “Ask me out? For real?”

“Sure, if you don’t want to just say so, but if you’re in we could exchange numbers and then set up a date.”

“No no, I want to, gosh, obviously I want to, you’re so beautiful how would I be able to refuse”, Alec really wished he’d just vanish from the earth’s surface for all the stupid things he’d said in the last fifteen minutes.

“Then it’s settled, give me your number and I’ll write to you as soon as I can.”, Magnus said, taking his phone out of his pocket. He went to unlock it when he saw a message from Catarina sent about three hours before, it read: “ _Also, she’ll be accompanied by a man, very tall, dark haired, blue eyed, exactly your type. Don’t worry, they’re not married, he’s her brother, so just go for it!_ ”.

Magnus smiled as he unlocked his phone and passed it to Alec to let him put in his number. Catarina had seen right, Alec was really his exact type.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now that you've finished, I know no one actually reads the author's notes, but if you are I just wanted to let you know that I appreciate you reading this story.  
> I encourage you to say whatever you want in the comments as long as it's in a civil manner!  
> kidslix

**Author's Note:**

> Now that you've finished reading I'll let you know that this work is going to be made up of three chapters and that the other two will be published right after this one. I hope you enjoyed the work of my very much Malec centered imagination and that you'll want to read other works in the future, because I'm already planning on writing another story longer than either this one or my first one (Tomorrow Night)! I wish you're safe during this hard time, byee!  
> kidslix


End file.
